Some cameras which adopt a collapsible lens automatically perform lens extension operation synchronized with power-on of the camera or lens storage operation synchronized with power-off of the camera. Some digital cameras capable of reproducing a sensed image in the camera main body automatically perform lens extension operation synchronized with a photographing mode or lens storage operation synchronized with a reproduction mode.
Automatic lens extension and storage by a camera provide a merit of saving the user's labor. However, the lens is extended/stored every time the camera is powered on/off or switched between the photographing mode and the reproduction mode. The user must wait for the completion of such operation for the time taken for the operation.
Cameras having a conversion lens and marine pack mounted outside the camera similarly execute lens extension and storage though the lens need not be stored. Lens extension and storage operations consume power necessary to drive the lens, wasting the battery.